To represent a video (e.g., in a file system or a software application), a representative image is often used. In some systems, a frame from the video is selected (e.g., the first frame) and used as the representative image. In some cases, the people in the representative images are difficult to see because, for example, the representative image is relatively small and/or the selected frame is not a “close-up” frame. In some cases, a video contains more than one shot and information from some shots may not be included in the representative image if a single selected frame is used. Techniques to produce an improved representative image would be useful.